1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit, and more particularly, to agate driving circuit capable of reducing power consumption and saving space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a display panel comprises a plurality of pixels, a gate driving circuit, and a source driving circuit. The source driving circuit is for providing a plurality of data signals to be written into turned-on pixels. The gate driving circuit comprises plural-stage shift registers for providing a plurality of gate driving signals in order to control on and off states of each row of pixels. In order to reduce cost, the gate driving circuit is directly formed on a border area of the display panel. The above display panel is a gate-in-panel type display panel. A shift register of the conventional gate-in-panel type display panel consists of seven transistors and two capacitors, which is a 7T2C structure. However, the 7T2C structure of the shift register of the prior art may have larger power consumption and occupy bigger space due to having a plurality of capacitors. Therefore, the 7T2C structure of the shift register of the prior art is not applicable to an energy-saving and narrow-border display panel.